A power converter is a circuit that is used in various electrical systems to convert an input voltage to a desired output voltage. For example, a buck converter converts an input voltage into a lower output voltage by controlling transistors and/or switches to charge and/or discharge inductors and/or capacitors to maintain the desired output voltage. A flying capacitor multi-level (FCML) buck converter is a type of direct current (DC) to direct current (DC-DC) converter that achieves high power density and high-efficiency. Such FCML converters have increased in popularity with respect to power electronic applications.